


ne'er a knight for me

by clutzycricket



Series: A Pocket Full of Poesy [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, surprise crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clutzycricket/pseuds/clutzycricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa opened an old book and ended up in an old, enchanted wood, meeting a man with horns on his head and mischievous hazel eyes. Then she learns that the tale is one that is something that she wasn't actually expecting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	ne'er a knight for me

Sansa was never, ever stopping in a used bookstore again in her life. All she did was open one of the books on the display table, and she ended up on some garden path, wearing a skirt that was not suited for this sort of trek whatsoever.

 

She followed the path, noticing the stones and gravel seemed to be kicked in a rough direction. Hopefully she would run into civilization. Or cell reception.

 

“Can I help you?” came a light male voice, and she would not tell Kate she screamed, later.

 

She spun to face him. Tall and clad in green and gold out of a fantasy show, with shaggy brown curls and curious hazel eyes, he was leaning on a walking stick and watching her from the treeline.

 

He also had horns sprouting from his head.

 

“I have no idea what is going on,” Sansa admitted, which was probably against every fairy tale she’d read but then again… actually maybe no?

 

Dammit, she didn’t want to be wrong genre savvy.

 

“I’ll take you to my home and we’ll figure it out,” he said. “My name is Willas,” he added, a touch awkwardly.

 

“Sansa,” she said, looking apprehensively at the underbrush.

 

It seemed to melt away before them, though, and the home was an actual castle.

 

“Welcome to Highgarden,” he said, pride evident in his voice. “The loveliest castle in the Kingdoms of Westeros.”

 

They were led into the castle, Willas still holding his walking stick and pointing out the various flowers that grew along the castle walls.

 

“Willas, I heard you went to investigate whatever happened along the Rose Road alone,” said a more delicate, clean-shaven version of Willas, pouting, a silver haired woman following.

 

“We had a lost traveller,” Willas said, gesturing at Sansa. “Her name is Sansa, and she opened a book and ended up here.”

 

The silver haired woman was staring at Sansa in shock. “Sansa?”

 

Willas looked baffled. “Er, yes?” He looked at her in apology. “Mother, am I missing something?”

“The elder Stark girl was named Sansa, and vanished when she was a babe,” Willas’ mother said. “You are the spitting image of Catelyn Tully Stark at her age.”

 

Sansa remembered her parents had been told she’d been found by a bridge.

 

“Oh,” Sansa said, looking at Willas and wanting to sit down very, very hard.

 

He put an arm around her, warm and reminding her of sunshine and summer woods, and she wanted to go home to her bed and cry, but he was nice enough for now.

 

~

 

She was lead to a room in greys and greens, with the news at a messenger was being sent to her birth parents at a place called Winterfell.

 

Willas came in with something for lunch, watching with amusement as she made herself a sandwich. “That’s… clever.”

 

“Americans,” Sansa said loftily, “will put anything between two pieces of bread and eat it. So will students. It makes it easier to multitask.”

 

“Are you a student?” he had stretched out along one of the chairs, crossing his long legs at the ankle with a wince.

 

“Yeah,” Sansa grinned, “Finished finals, about to walk to get my official paper saying I got the master’s degree in musical therapy.”

 

He tilted his head, and they spoke of the differences in education, with Willas getting into his childhood among his Hightower relatives in Oldtown, and Sansa telling him about her brother and nephew, their guardian, and cousins.

 

She wept, though, that night, because god, she wanted to see them, even if her brother was an idiot who could not do emotions.

 

~

 

Willas told her more when they waited for the party for Winterfell, and she couldn’t help but worry, because she didn’t fit- she could Manners and Small Talk and throw a punch because Bruce got intense about that but she’d always thought of herself, somewhere deep inside, as a charity case.

 

But there had been a war, and a sorcerer, and Sansa had been wanted.

 

But it was over twenty years later, and Sansa had a life, and she had her life, and Willas had taken to taking her riding out for the sake of her shredding sanity and patience.

 

“Thanks,” she said, dipping her bare feet along the Mander. “I know I have… not been easy to get along with, lately.”

 

“You have met me, right?” Willas asked, that slightly quirked grin on his lips. “I’m the despair of my family. Do try to be sociable, Willas, you are the heir, Willas, we need to marry you off, stop scaring people.”

 

Sansa giggled. “My cousin Bette and I may have once started a trend for dirty limericks when we were sixteen and someone said they slept with me.”

 

He frowned.

 

“I may have hinted that they were horrible in bed. In really, really catchy rhyme,” Sansa said, eyes wide and innocent. “It stopped the rumors very quickly.”

 

That caused a laugh loud enough to disturb the birds, and Sansa grinned.

 

“Can my birth family…” she bit her lip and waved at the horns.

 

“Greenseers and wargs,” he shrugged. “Skinshifters and true dreamers. You can see through animal’s eyes.”

 

She remembered the dizzying bits of vertigo that had terrified everyone when she was thirteen, and the odd, crisp, sharp dream. “Oh.”

 

She was going to mock Bruce endlessly.

 

“Are you alright, love?” he asked, before realizing what he said.

 

He was adorable when he blushed, the river light flickering over his reddening face. She kissed him, and of course that was when a young man with her look rode up to them.

 

~

 

After the shouting and introductions were done, Sansa was still feeling awkward. Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn were staring at her as if she was something entirely strange, and Robb- who was apparently her older brother- was glaring daggers at Willas.

 

Arya, her sister, was lovely, though, reminding her a bit of Kate, and they were cheerily talking about their lives and possibly scandalizing Lady Catelyn a bit, but Arya looked so happy Sansa couldn’t bring herself to care.

 

Sansa went to bed pensive, wishing for a piano or violin or sketchpad or Alfred to talk to.

 

She woke up to a riot of blues and purples, with a Phantom poster on one wall and photographs everywhere.

 

She shot up, looking around.

 

“Sansa!” Dick grinned, the thirteen year old beaming. “You were gone forever! Do you know how much Bruce was sulking?”

 

“Does Bruce know I’m a Disney princess?” she asked her nephew.

 

“I think you are supposed to make a Wizard of Oz joke,” Dick teased.

 

“That isn’t quite what happened,” said another voice, and Jason Blood came in, with a bemused expression on his face. “But I agreed to bring you back. You can travel between the two worlds at will, which was one of my conditions.”

 

“Thanks,” she said, because it wouldn’t be fair to anyone for her to just vanish without a word.

 

“Bruce insists on you not going alone,” he added.

 

Dick perked up. “Can I come?”

 

“Ask Bruce,” Sansa said, laughing. He pouted. “And may I bring Wonder Woman one time? I have a sister who would love to meet her.”

 

They looked at her in shock.

 

She sighed and collapsed back on her pillow. “I know about Bruce. He’s my brother, I’m not an idiot. Jason, you are much better at subtle, but why else would you be friends with him the way you are?”

 

He shrugged. “Lovers?”

 

“Bruce wouldn’t know what to do with a boner if you slapped him in the face with it,” Sansa said matter of factly, ignoring Dick’s mix of sputtering and cackling. “I’m going to go fix the mess, then go reassure my brother I’m not leaving him for a fairy tale, okay?”

 

“Alfred, too,” Dick said.

 

Sansa grinned. “Alfred, too.”

 

This arrangement, she decided, had its benefits. Sansa could make out with a cute, funny boyfriend without a vigilante older brother watching her every move, and skinchanging sounded fascinating, though she should probably learn to properly learn to control it…

  
Plans needed to be made. Business and pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> *cackling* I'll add proper tags in a day or so, but I needed the crossover to be a surprise.


End file.
